7 Minutes In Heaven
by OpalTears
Summary: Oh, when will he notice me? I’ve only been waiting for him for FOUR years! I just want him to finally see me for the girl I am and not his best friend’s sister! ImpliedHG. Set in 4th year. Based v. loosely on the song 7 Minutes In Heaven by Fall Out Boy.


A Fanfiction iPod: Special Edition

By Queenlover

7 Minutes in Heaven – Fall Out Boy

A/N: A/N: Ok, this is part of my Fan-fiction iPod: Special Edition series but I thought I would publish it as a stand-alone onefic to see how it's received as a simple oneshot. :) So here we go! This is very, very, VERY short by the way.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the song 7 Minutes in Heaven. I do own however, this lovely old, dirty sock that's under my bed. Aren't I lucky?

* * *

I lay down on the wall outside the castle and stared up at the glittering stars overhead. The Ball had become too hot, dark, and frankly, too boring. It was much cooler and quieter out there under the stars. I heard voices coming closer and watched silently as my brother and . . . 'him' walked past me, talking in dulcet tones. I guess I wasn't the only one bored by this whole affair. Neville was nice and everything but he wasn't the one I had wanted to go with to this sodding Yule Ball. I know I should be grateful for being able to go at all as 'Third years aren't allowed to attend unless invited by an older student', but I just wish that he would notice me. What's wrong with me? Am I too skinny, too young, too red? I don't know. Maybe I should just give up on him and go and date other boys. I've had offers but somehow, I haven't the heart. Right, from now on, my mind will be a . . . you-know-who (well, not the actual You-Know-Who, though I should try and think about him as little as possible too) free zone.

Maybe he isn't ready for a girlfriend yet. No, Ginny, stop thinking about him. Move on. He doesn't think of you in that way. He likes that Cho. Cho the Ho. Ha ha, that's quite good actually. If only he would spend more time with me, he would see what a funny and interesting girl I am and he would sweep me off my feet. Huh. In my dreams. Yet he is in my dreams, almost every night, each one containing a similar story of him asking me to be his girlfriend or to marry him . . . No. Stop it Ginny. You're not _that _desperate. You can do . . . well, not better, I mean, how can you get better than _him_? But I can live without him. I can go and find someone else who will actually _like _me and not just think of me as his best friend's sister.

I sat up on the wall and looked around me. Various snogging couples were hiding from Filch in bushes and a few were talking on this very wall. Everyone seemed to either be a couple or having a laugh with mates. And then there was me, loner extraordinaire. I didn't like it. I was never usually a loner; I had tons of mates but they were all asleep or dancing with their dates. I peered round again and spotted Ron and 'him' sitting on the wall a few hundred metres away. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I didn't particularly care. I certainly didn't care about _him._ Well, maybe those were lies, but I've got to practise not liking him anymore. Even if it is an impossible task.

I've just had a horrible thought. What if he _does _like me and I'm just giving up on him when he really has loved me all along? Oh Merlin . . . I would never forgive myself. I can't give up on him now! Definitely not. No way. Never.

Phew. I thought I was actually going to have to give up on him then! Scary thought. I looked at Ron and my one true love again and they were still there, talking dully to one another. They were obviously talking about something miserable. Something dull. Maybe I should become a detective; I'm great at observing things.

Maybe it's a bit desperate watching him like this. Do you think so? Bec ause I do _not _want to be desperate. I will never, ever stoop to that level.

Oh, he's so gorgeous, I want him SO badly! AGH! Why isn't he mine yet?

Oh, they're leaving now, still talking and heading further and further away. And . . . they're gone. Poo. I like doing 'my one true love'-watching. That sounds very odd. I'm probably feverish in this cold weather. Maybe I should go back inside where it's warm and explain to poor Neville where I've been. How long have I been out here? Oh, 7 minutes. 7 minutes in Heaven watching Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: Bit of a drabble but ah well! Please review and if you like this idea of oneshots based very loosely on a song, please check out my series of oneshots: A Fan-fiction iPod: Special Edition :) Thanks! Queenlover xxx: 


End file.
